


victorious

by Tsundeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Revenge, and here i promised tooru was going to be fine, oikawa is a dumbass tbh, oikawa's inferiority complex, they both deserve better to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/Tsundeyama
Summary: he cried a few tears before rebuilding some kind of composure for himself. as seijoh’s captain, he ought to be strong for his teammates sake, he would be their rock, the shoulder they could cry on. he composed himself a nice façade, proud, smiling, strong. he was the grand king, and kings don’t cry.





	victorious

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i swear i love oiks and kags more than anything and they are my OTP but i just ? i wanted them to be happy together and ??? this piece got a mind of its own and it resulted in this.

_the grand king. _toorū oikawa had been the proud captain of the kitagawa daiichi volley-ball team since his second year of middle school and he is now, as a third year in high-school the still-as-proud captain of aoba johsai, along with one of the best players in all of japan. no one outshone him. no one before _him. _

tobio kageyama had been a first year when oikawa was in his third and last year of middle school. he joined the volley-ball club eagerly and if oikawa’s first thought he was a _uselessly _adorable, but still adorable kouhai, his opinion changed as soon as he witnessed his abilities on the court. 

the kid was gifted and anyone could see that : each of his tosses were precise, spontaneous, almost _instinctive_. his serves accurately falling where he wanted them to be more often than not. an obvious ease perspiring through his every move played on toorū’s nerves, pushing him to train harder, longer, maybe a little too much, until the boy had no choice but to come to the painful conclusion that nothing he could ever do, no matter the effort he put into things, it wouldn’t make up for his lack of talent. 

for the first time in his life, oikawa experienced the bitter taste of jealousy — he who had everything, from a perfect academic record, to looks blessed by the gods. 

he was jealous and he felt stupid. he should have expected a rival to show up someday. he should have put things into perspective because volley-ball is just a sport, it’s just a _club_... only it is not. not to him. volley-ball is his whole life, he valued it more than anything — more than his own health and his wrecked knee was proof. 

a year by tobio’s side was all it took for oikawa’s self esteem to crumble. he graduated middle school with this new feeling of inferiority. it left a bitter taste in his mouth and an ache in his chest and they wouldn’t go away even after two years away from him, two years during which he ruled over aoba johsai, supported in almost everything by the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for. 

the pain should have faded. he should have moved on. he should have forgotten everything about tobio, his very existence. he would have liked it. everything was better than the constant over-thinking, the feeling of worthlessness every time he touched a volley-ball, the restless nights during which he dreamt about that _uselessly — he insists — _adorable face, the candid gaze, the endearing pout and the blinding smile that sometimes graced tobio’s features. he was sick and tired of hearing his voice still, soft and eager, betraying his already obvious admiration for oikawa : **_« senpai, can you teach me that serve, too ? » _**

oikawa never taught him. scared and petty and lost. _why did he admire me so much ? _he still thinks, _and why can’t i get him out of my head ? _

a year had been enough to trigger his obsession, his hate along with a meaningless rivalry — he wanted to defeat him so bad — but also an attraction he couldn’t deny, even though he would rather die than admit it to anyone else. 

with great patience, tooru waited for the day they would meet again, this time on opposite sides of the court. he waited for the day he could beat him, _destroy _him even, not one on one but along with his team. with the best team he ever had, the best _friends _he ever had. 

he waited two-years for that inter-high, training relentlessly on his already damaged knee — he kept telling himself that it was fine, that it would be worth it once he would see tobio’s face upon loosing to him. 

he didn’t. and oikawa was once again reminded that tobio was a genius, that he was gifted and that he, on the other hand, wasn’t. 

was it that much of a shock ? wasn’t oikawa actually expecting this outcome ? well, maybe he was, but that didn’t prevent him from shedding a few tears. his loss here meant the end of the tournament for him and his team, it marked the end of his high-school matches. it was the last time he played with this team, these boys he loved so much. 

his loss meant he wouldn’t advance to nationals ever, because there wasn’t a _next year _this time, and that’s what hurt the most. 

he cried a few tears before rebuilding some kind of composure for himself. as seijoh’s captain, he ought to be strong for his teammates sake, he would be their rock, the shoulder they could cry on. he composed himself a nice façade, proud, smiling, strong. he was the grand king, and kings don’t cry. 

he gave his most touching speech in the locker room, thanked his teammates for their hard work and told the boys how much he loved them and was proud of them. his voice sometimes broke under the emotions but no one teased him for it, the moment heartfelt and solemn. 

oh, how he wanted to hide in iwaizumi’s arms and cry there, how he needed someone to tell him he did well, too. later, he’d do that. or maybe he won’t. maybe when his friend will ask him if everything was okay, toorū will lie and tell him to stop worrying. maybe toorū will wait until he’s home to drop the act. maybe he’ll spend the night crying alone under his covers. 

in the meantime, he’ll keep up his façade. he kept it up for a while but still, as the team was about to board the schoolbus, he felt tears prick at his eyes and he knew he had to get away. 

**« iwa-chan, » ** _he said, so obviously sad. _ **« i think i left my phone somewhere. i’ll get it back. you can tell the coach to leave without me if i take too long coming back, i’ll manage. »**

and iwaizumi wasn’t an idiot, he knew oikawa most definitely didn’t loose his phone, but as a good best friend, he knew toorū needed some time alone. so he agreed to his request and told him to text him once he had found it. 

oikawa walked back to the empty locker room, head down just in case the tears couldn’t wait until he was completely alone to overflow. he opened the door wide, obviously not expecting someone to be in his team’s lockers. 

tobio was here, though, and he turned around when the door slammed open. for a while, the two players looked at each other, as surprised as the other. toorū forgot he wanted to cry, the tears already dry. 

**« what are you doing here ? » ** _it is cold, bitter as oikawa thinks back on his defeat. _

**« i... um... i lost something somewhere and i’m trying to find it... »**

he struggled to say, eyes cast downwards as to avoid looking up at his upperclassman. it was obvious that oikawa’s presence made tobio uncomfortable, much to oikawa’s delight. finally he felt like he had the upper hand over him in something. 

he stepped forward. tobio stepped back. seijoh’s captain smirked. 

**« am i making you uncomfortable ? »**

**« no ! »**

it was too quick of an answer to be true, and his lie was made obvious by his reddening cheeks and the way he still wouldn’t look at his former teammate in the eyes. 

toorū’s smirk widened, haughty and insufferable. 

**« really ? » **

he stepped closer, closer, until tobio had nowhere else to run. with his back to the wall, he couldn’t do anything to escape from oikawa when he trapped him in between his arms, when he came closer, the closest he could actually be, with his nose almost touching the first year’s 

at first, the two men stared at each other. until tobio’s gaze shifted from toorū’s chocolate orbs to his lips, quickly looking away while his stupid blush deepened. 

toorū laughed, brought a hand to the first year’s cheek, making him look at him again. he bent down just for the satisfaction of seeing tobio struggle to stay still, to not walk this mere inch that kept their lips apart. 

**« it looks like i’m making quite an effect on you, _tobio-chan. _» ** _he smiled, obviously pleased. _ **« how cute. »**

his tone was mocking but he was sincere. he always found his kohai adorable and that annoyed him to no end. 

**« nonsense. »**

tobio cursed the wavering in his voice. _come on. _

the rough hand that cupped his cheek feathered across his jawline, stopped under his chin. toorū forced him to look up, his grip soft on tobio’s face. 

it earned him one of kageyama’s death glares, even though the boy didn’t struggle. he should. oikawa had been an annoying asshole for years, they fought more often than not, and he should have wanted to push him away, to kick him, to remind him of his place... he shouldn’t even have let oikawa lead him into this situation. 

but still, oikawa was oikawa, endearing, charming, beautiful, and tobio kind of wanted to loose his everything to the third year’s affections. 

**« you’re breathing is fast an uneven, your lips are slightly parted, eagerly waiting to be kissed. »**

he bent down slowly while tobio fought against himself to stay upset and not turn 

back into something of the love-struck middle school boy he was years ago. 

tobio’s pride keeps him from admitting his feelings for his upperclassman. he did want to be kissed. 

oikawa’s thumb grazed his lower lip, enough to make the poor boy shiver — _fuck_. toorū came closer, his hot breath falling evenly on tobio’s lips. he still had this smug smile on his lips when he whispered. 

**« you want me to kiss you right ? i might do it you know. you just have to ask. »**

and even though he was sure that kageyama would have rather died on the spot than beg for a kiss, he knew that the first year was under his spell or he would have kicked him away a long time ago. 

he wasn’t expecting anything, really, and he was most certainly not expecting tobio to wrap his arms around his neck to bring him closet, to kiss him himself. he kisses back almost immediately and he hates it for it but the facts were there : this kiss was all he had been dreaming for since middle school. the attraction between the two of them had always been real, right here but toorū had preferred pretending he hated him. 

one kiss wasn’t enough to satiate their hunger for one another, it was followed by another, and another and so many others they stopped counting. by toorū’s hand on tobio’s hips, under his shirt, innocent touches at first and then unable to stop themselves before having solved three years of tension, want and desire. 

and when it was over, oikawa took a minute to appreciate tobio’s warmth in his arms, still panting. he promised himself to never forget this feeling of satisfaction and then he smiled. 

he smiled _this _smile and whispered in tobio’s ear. 

**« i win. »**

and it took a moment for tobio to understand that toorū was talking about their meaningless pseudo rivalry. toorū got up, picked his shirt up from the floor and quickly put it on. without another glance for the first year, he left the locker-room. 

**« i hope i’ll never see you again, loser. »**

and he didn’t turn back even after the door closed behind him. his smile faltered and he felt somewhat sadder than before as he jogged up to the parking lot, hoping that the bus hadn’t left without him after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> tobio is devastated and tooru probably wants to jump off of a cliff since he IS in love with kags but hey, why date your crush when you can actually pretend to have only played with his feelings and then break his (and your) heart ?


End file.
